Blog użytkownika:LadyArisu/19 odcinek - rozpiska
Bez większych i zbędnych słów, zaczynamy 19 odcinek x) To mój "pierwszy raz" w rozpisce, także proszę o wyrozumiałość xD START! ' ''Akcja zaczyna się w naszym pokoju: '''Su: (Jest weekend, moi rodzice anulowali mój szlaban, jaki dostałam w ostatnim czasie i mogę jechać na miasto!) Su: (Jestem już prawie gotowa, pozostaje mi jeszcze wybrać buty, w jakich pojadę na ten mały wypad...) Teraz czas na wybór obuwia: idę w zielonych szpilkach ^~^ Su: (Cóż, jestem już gotowa!) (Będę mieć okazję, żeby wybrać się do tego wielkiego centrum handlowego w mieście obok! Przystanek autobusowy jest niedaleko mojego domu! Jest to okazja, żeby zrobić zakupy!) Wychodzimy z mieszkania i idziemy prosto na przystanek. Tam spotykamy Irys: Irys: Oh, cześć Sucrette! Też jedziesz na plażę? Su: Nie, jadę na przejażdżkę do innego miasta. Będziesz się kąpać? Irys: Tak! Wezmę ze sobą Violkę i Kim. Chcesz jechać z nami? Su: Nie wzięłam swojego stroju kąpielowego i byłam na plaży całkiem niedawno, nie chcę znowu tam jechać. Irys: Szkoda! W takim razie następnym razem! Su: Tak! Pozdrów ode mnie Violkę i Kim! Irys: '''Nie zapomnę o tym! Oh, ale skoro jedziesz do miasta, możesz wykorzystać mój kupon. '''Su: Twój kupon? Irys: Mam talon na galerię w centrum handlowym, moja mam znalazła go w jakiejś gazecie. On działa w każdym sklepie, ale jest ważny jeszcze tylko dzisiaj, więc wykorzystaj go! Su: Oh, dziękuję bardzo! Irys: Proszę bardzo, trzymaj! Su: (Dała mi kupon.) To mój autobus, widzimy się w szkole Irys! Do zobaczenia! Wsiadamy do autobusu i zaraz stoimy na środku centrum handlowego.... Teraz czas na długie pogadanki samej Su ze sobą. Su: '(Pół godziny później byłam już w sklepie. Rozmawiałam wcześniej o plaży z Irys, może gdybym pojechała tam z nią, to spotkałabym kogoś znajomego ze szkoły.) ''I zwiedzamy.... Idziemy najpierw do VINGIR (księgarnia). '''Su: (To jest pierwsze piętro sklepu, są tutaj książki, czasopisma i wiele podobnych rzeczy. Mogę iść na drugie piętro po ruchomych schodach, żeby zobaczyć sklep multimedialny.) I tam też się udajemy... Po całym sklepie są porozwieszane plakaty i gadżety nowej gry Chino ELDARYA xD Su: (To jest drugie piętro sklepu, z akcesoriami komputerowymi, elektroniką, gadżetami elektronicznymi i zestawami słuchawkowymi. Mogę iść na pierwsze piętro ruchomymi schodami.) <-- przebłysk inteligencji Su + powtarza się.... Idziemy korytarzem i dochodzimy do piekarni "U Luisa", o LOL xD Su: (To reszta części galerii, jest tu piekarnia "U Luisa".) (Widzę tu tylko nowe twarze, poszukam lepiej w innym miejscu.) *''tup tup tup tup*'' Su: (Jest tu sklep MICROGAMES i CLARA'S oraz inne sklepy, ale żadnej znajomej twarzy ze Słodkiego Amorisa. Może w sklepach...) *''tup tup tup* do sklepu CLARA'S'' Su: (Jest tu dużo drobnych upominków i wcale nie są takie drogie!) (Ale nie ma tu żadnej dziewczyny z mojej szkoły.) *''tup tup tup* do MICROGAMES'' Su: (Ten sklep to prawdziwy raj dla Armina! Są tutaj wszędzie same gry. Ale to nie tutaj... sensie, że nadal nie spotkała nikogo znajomego) Dalej szlajamy się po tym centrum... Aż mi szkoda tej Su, taka sierota się błąka i szuka na siłę przyjaciół xD zaliczamy jeszcze sklep z zabawkami, męski sklep z gadżetami dla panów i sklep z okularami... Teraz użalamy się nad sobą, że nie spotkaliśmy nikogo znajomego. Su: (W takim razie mam okazję do zrobienia prezentów dla osób, które lubię! Jestem pewna, że sprawi im to przyjemność.) ... (O nie! Zgubiłam kupon od Irys!) Sierota.... Wracamy się do zabawkowego i tam leży na szczęście -.- A teraz wybór osób, dla których kupujemy prezenty ^~^ biorę Kastiela, Lysandra i poczciwą Violkę. Dodatkowo Su dopowiada sobie, że zrobi też prezent dla Alexego i Rosy, za jej plan na Deborę. Ruszamy po zakup prezentów. Szukamy czegoś dla Lysandra.... Książki dla niego nie chcemy, więc kupujemy mu gadżet "Anty zgubione obiekty" xD lol... Su: (Jest to rodzaj naklejki, która gra po naciśnięciu pilota... Jeśli Lys przyklei to na swój notatnik, to napewno rozwiąże to jego problem!) <-- jasne... Kosztuje taka przyjemność 20$. Teraz "zaliczymy" Kastiela... Kupujemy mu... to chyba są jakieś wisiorki, breloczki? Z czaszką oczywiście, heh... Kazimierz dorośnij. (15$) Dla kochanego Aleksiunia bierzemy koszulkę (30$). Taka pstrokata ^^ chociaż trochę, jakby ktoś na nią rzygnął... Violci kupujemy "słodki breloczek" do kluczy (15$). I jeszcze tylko Rosa. Su dla niej postanawia kupić coś specjalnego..... I właśnie wtedy xD : ??: O rany! Sucrette! Co ty tutaj robisz? Su: '''(Ten głos...) ''DAJKOTA NAM SIĘ OBJAWIŁ! xD z dwoma labadziarami.... i to bez oczu -.-'' '''Dake: Nie spodziewałem się, że wpadnę tu na ciebie! Su: Dake? Ale co ty tutaj robisz? (I co to są za dziewczyny?..) Dake: Przyjechałem do swojego wujka. Mam szansę podróżować z jednego kraju do drugiego, więc korzystam z tego. I mam jeden dobry powód na przyjazd tutaj na wakacje plażowe. Su: (Puścił mi oczko.) awwww, jaram się xD Jeden dobry powód?.. Mówisz o mnie?.. Dake: Haha, jesteś słodka, oczywiście że mówię o tobie! <-- nadal się jaram, cicho! xD Dake: Skoro jesteśmy tutaj razem, czemu by nie skorzystać z okazji i nie spędzić trochę czasu razem? TAK TAK! xD Su: Byłoby super! Ale masz już towarzystwo... Dake: Ależ nie, te dziewczyny pomogły mi tylko znaleźć sklep z okularami, ale jeśli już jesteś, to nie potrzebuję więcej ich pomocy. Prawda dziewczyny? <-- haha spadać na drzewo dziołchy, to moje terytorium! Su: (Odwrócił się do nich.) Labadziary: T-Tak... Su: (Obrzuciły mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem.) <-- FIGHT!! Dake: Chodźmy! Su: (Objął mnie ramieniem i zostawił dziewczyny z tyłu.) <-- WINNER!! Oczywiście, będę z nim łaziła. A co tam, nikt nie patrzy, co mam nie skorzystać! *''szwędu szwędu z Dajkotą...* Weszłam z nim m.in. do sklepu z okularami i to tutaj spotkałam Titi, to tak na marginesie wskazówka x)'' Dake: '''Umieram z pragnienia, masz ochotę czegoś się ze mną napić? Tam na rogu musi być jakaś kawiarnia. '''Su: Chodziłam po całej galerii kilka razy i nie widziałam "U Luisa" żadnej kawy. Dake: Będzie dobrze, jeśli będzie można usiąść i się czegoś napić. Do Luisa... Dake: Przyniosę nam coś do picia. Ja stawiam! Su: Dziękuję! (Usiadłam przy jednym ze stolików i czekałam na Dajkotę.) Dake: Proszę! Kupiłem ci wodę. <-- wooooow, mój ty sponsorze... Su: Idealnie, dziękuję ci. (Usiadł przy mnie.) <-- jaramy się leciutko, jaramy.... Dake: Więc, co tutaj robisz? Wydaje mi się, że to miejsce jest kawałek od twojej szkoły. Su: Przyjechałam na małe zakupy, chciałam kupić kilka prezentów dla moich przyjaciół. Dake: To miło z twojej strony! Co dla nich kupiłaś? Su: (Otworzyłam torbę i pokazałam mu zawartość.) Dake: To wszystko dla nich? Szczęściarze. Su: Dziękuję. Brakuje mi jeszcze czegoś dla mojej przyjaciółki Rosalii, ale nie wiem, co jej kupić... Zrobiła dla mnie bardzo dużo i chcę jej kupić coś specjalnego! Ale również coś zabawnego! Dake: Jeśli chcesz, możemy poszukać czegoś razem. Na pewno coś znajdziemy. Wypiliśmy co mieliśmy i poszliśmy.... Łazimy i łazimy.... A potem jeszcze połaziliśmy... W końcu: Dake: Ah, nareszcie jest sklep, którego tyle szukałem! Su: O czym ty mówisz? Dake: Sklep z okularami! Su: Nie widziałeś go? Dake: Byłem skoncentrowany na czymś (kimś) innym. Su: '''(Puszcza mi oczko.) Chcesz tam iść? '''Dake: Tak, chciałbym sobie wybrać jakieś okulary. To super mieć jakieś akcesoria prosto z Francji. Su: Jak sobie życzysz! Wchodzimy do sklepu... Su: (Cholera, ale te okulary są wszystkie drogie...) Dake: Popatrzy na te, czyż nie są wspaniałe? Su: (Pokazał mi parę okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które miały pewien niezwykły szczegół, mianowicie ceny trzycyfrową...) T-Tak... Dake: Nie wydajesz się być przekonana... To pewnie dlatego, że nie widzisz ich dobrze. Popatrz, tutaj masz nazwę producenta. Su: (Jest w tym trochę sztuczki, one są takie drogie!) <-- ?? Dake: Kupię je, podobają mi się! A te będą idealnie do ciebie pasować. Też chcesz kupić sobie parę? Su: A co tam, zaszalejmy... I kupujemy te okalary od tego fantastycznego "producenta (250$). Baj baj pieniążki, chlip... Dake: Masz klasę, to mi się podoba! Su: Dziękuję ci bardzo! (To prawda, że wyglądają świetnie!) Dake: '''Zapłacę za swoje.... O rany! '''Su: Co się stało? Dake: Zapomniałem portfela, kiedy kupowałem dla nas napoje. Co za frajer! Bynajmniej nie będę ci za nie płacić! Su: Ah, ja też coś dzisiaj zgubiłam. <-- o.o rozum? Dake: Zaczekaj na mnie, okej? Pójdę po niego. Su: 'Nie, idę z tobą! <-- masz rację Su, nie wypuszczaj z rąk świeżego męskiego mięsa jeszcze nie skonsumowanego! ''Wracamy się więc... Dwie sieroty, jak pragnę zdrowia. Lysander zaraża amnezją na prawo i lewo! xD '''Dake: W porządku, mam go. Su: Jeden z moich kolegów szkolnych nawet by nie pamiętał, gdzie zgubił swój portfel. <-- brawo Su, oklaski, obrabiaj tyłek Lyśka z obcym Dake: Naprawdę? To taki marzyciel? Su: '''Nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz! Przez cały czas gubi swój notatnik. Poza tym, kupiłam mu mały gadżet, który z pewnością mu pomoże. (Pokazałam gadżet Dajkocie.) '''Dake: Biedaczek, to musi być pewne upośledzenie. <--- ahahahahaha xD Su: Da się z tym żyć... <-- a ta nie lepsza... Wracamy po te okularki: Dake: Naprawdę świetnie wyglądamy w tych okularach. Su: (Złapał mnie za ramię i przyciągnął do siebie. Założył mi swoje okulary na nos, jego twarz była tylko oddalone centymetry od mojej.) Dake: 'Na tobie wyglądają o wiele lepiej. ''Dobra, poflirtował, to wychodzimy... '''Dake: Oh, poczekaj na mnie tutaj, chyba widziałem tam jednego z moich znajomych. Su: Nie chcesz, żebym poszła razem z tobą? Dake: Nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny na ciebie patrzył, chcę ciebie mieć tylko dla siebie. Su: (Ah, ah...) <-- Su, nie dochodź publicznie. I teraz, kiedy sobie tak spokojnie stoimy, przychodzi ta... ta... -.-'' '??: Rany! Sucrette! Cholera, minęło tyle czasu, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam! '''Su: (Odwróciłam się.) Laeti! (To moja koleżanka ze starej szkoły, chodziła razem ze mną i Kentinem.) Laeti: To szaleństwo, prawie ciebie nie poznałam, wyglądasz na taką pewną siebie! Su: Ah, tak myślisz? Laeti: Tak! Wydajesz się mniej nieśmiała. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ten okularnik w końcu zostawił cię w spokoju. Biedactwo, ile razy widziałam, jak cię nagabywał... On naprawdę nie miał wstydu! <-- TY SIĘ WEŹ ODPIMPAJ OD KENTINA!!!!!!!!! Su: Masz na myśli Kentina? Wiesz, on poszedł za mną do mojej nowej szkoły. Laeti: '''Oh, to straszne! Moja biedna! Myślałam, że jego ojciec wysłał go do szkoły wojskowej... '''Su: Tak było, ale później. Co ważniejsze, bardzo się zmienił. Byłabyś naprawdę zaskoczona! Laeti: Byłabym zaskoczona, gdyby urósł dwadzieścia centymetrów, abs, wyrzucił swoje okulary i zmienił swoją koszmarną fryzurę! Su: (... I tak dokładnie było!) Laeti: I co? I co? Jak twoja nowa szkoła? Są tam jakieś ładne dziewczyny? Su: T-Tak... (Ulala... Kiedy Laeti śmieje się w taki sposób, to jest zły znak...) Laeti: Daj mi szansę! Nie miałam chłopaka od wieków, a ci z mojej szkoły to zera! Su: Ale... Nie jesteś już z Meal? Laeti: Huh? Tak, ale był mniej przystojny bez całego swojego piercingu... Jaremy też już jest przeszłością. Su: Jeremy? Laeti: Tak, pamiętasz, ten wysoki brunet siedział z tyłu na matmie. Spotykałam się z nim po Julianie. Potem był też Theo, Kevin, Daniel, Mehdi... Ale to nie trwało długo... A teraz jestem już wolna od tygodnia! <--- mój radar na puszczalskie szaleje w tym momencie... Su: A ty to nazywasz wiecznością... Laeti: Ależ tak! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam sama tak długo! Su: (To jest największy problem Laeti... Jest bardzo miła, ale zakochuje się co pięć minut.) Laeti: To nie jest najlepsze miejsce na rozmowę... Chodź ze mną, wyjdziemy na zewnątrz na spacer! Su: Ah, nie mogę, jestem tu z kimś... Laeti: Przyszłaś tutaj ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi? Su: Nie do końca... I nareszcie wróciła ta gadająca maszynka do kopulacji! Dake: Przepraszam, że musiałaś czekać Sucrette! Nie widziałem go już lata, zapomniałem jaki jest gadatliwy... Oh, cześć. Su: (Zobaczył Laeti.) Dake, to Laeti, koleżanka z mojej starej szkoły. Dake: Miło mi! Laeti: ... Su: (Oj, oj...) Laeti: MNIE RÓWNIEŻ!! Su: (Rzuciła mu się na szyję.) CZY ONA NORMALNA JEST? JA JUŻ JEJ NIENAWIDZĘ... Laeti: Jak masz na imię? Skąd jesteś? Do jakiej chodzisz szkoły, bo ja też chcę się tam od razu zapisać. Su: (To zabawne, Dake mówił mi coś bardzo podobnego, kiedy spotkałam go po raz pierwszy...) Dake: Wow, powoli! Jestem Dake i jestem z Australii. Przyjechałem tu tylko na tydzień. Laeti: To nie ma znaczenia, w ciągu tygodnia może się bardzo dużo wydarzyć! O nieeeeeee...... WON!! Nie mam zamiaru się nim dzielić z tobą.... WON MÓWIĘ!!!!! Razem z Su postanawiamy, że nie pozwolimy sobie odbić Dajkoty tej pindzie -.- Niestey, Su ma "plan"... : Su: (Nie chcę się kłócić z Laeti... A skoro ona zakochuje się tak często, to jestem pewna, że mogę znaleźć chłopaka tak słodkiego jak Dake, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju!) Idziemy w "wesołym trójkącie" na drugie piętro. Su ciągle rozgląda się za jakimś menem dla "koleżanki". I wtedy go zobaczyła: AJSHJADGJAGDJAGDJAGDJGADGA!! DYMITRY!! O.O w garniaczku, kulturka pełną gębą... Lecimy więc po L., żeby jej go pokazać. Su: (Laeti jest dosłownie przyklejona do Dajkoty.) Pssst, Laeti! Chodź i zobacz! Laeti: Co się dzieje? Su: Muszę ci kogoś pokazać, jestem pewna, że ci się spodoba. (Złapałam ją za ramię i pociągnęłam za sobą.) Dajkota stoi obok i chyba z nas ciśnie... o.O Dymitryyyyyyyyyyyyy!..... Gdzieś ty.... JEST! Laeti: Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś? Uh, było mi... dobrze z Dake <-- *skojarzenia* Su: '''Ponieważ znalazłam kogoś lepszego od niego! Popatrz! '''Laeti: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Muszę z nim porozmawiać! Chodź ze mną, we dwie mamy większe szanse! Su: P-Poczekaj, nie ja.... (Złapała mnie za rękę.) (Podbiegłyśmy do chłopca.) Laeti: Cześć! Mam na imię Laetitia, ale możesz mi mówić Laeti. Co tutaj robisz? Dymitry: Um... Przyszedłem na zakupy z moją... Laeti: Co za przypadek! My też przyszłyśmy na zakupy! Su: (Też mi przypadek, jesteśmy w centrum handlowym...) <--- LOL Su! xD co za cięta riposta Laeti: Chcesz iść z nami? Byłaby szkoda, gdybyś chodził tutaj sam. Dymitry: Ale ja nie jestem sam... Su: (Laeti zbliżyła się do niego z wielkim uśmiechem.) Dymitry: *wnerw* Słuchasz mnie przynajmniej? P-Przepraszam, ale mój przyjaciel (przyjaciółka?) czeka tam na mnie... Laeti: "Dziewczyna"?.. Su: (Odwróciła się do mnie, kiedy chłopak odszedł ze swoją dziewczyną.) Laeti: Oh nie, on już ma kogoś... Su: Cóż, nie ma wyjścia, wracamy do Dajkoty. Laeti: Nie mogę... Su: Dlaczego? Laeti: '''Nie mogę wrócić do Dakoty zaraz po moim zerwaniu... '''Su: Jakim zerwaniu? O.o Laeti: Z tym pięknym brunetem! Właśnie zostałam rzucona, to dla mnie ciężkie, nie jestem gotowa zaczynać nowego związku... <-- istna oszołomka... Su: Laeti ty... Tylko z nim rozmawiałaś... Laeti: Miłość może się narodzić w jednym spojrzeniu... Su: (To jest czasami naprawdę dziwne... Ale to dobrze, przynajmniej zostawi Dajkotę w spokoju!) Szukamy naszego mężczyzny... Dake: '''Oh tutaj jesteś, szukałem cię. '''Su: Byłam przy sklepie CLARA'S, jest tam na górze i... I ZNOWU SIĘ PRZPAŁĘTAŁA TA LABADZIARA!! Laeti: '''Oh, martwiłeś się o mnie Dake? Jesteś taki miły! '''Su: (Szybko zmieniła zdanie... Oplotła swoje ręce na jego szyi.) Laeti zostaw go w spokoju! (Złapałam go za ramię i pociągnęłam do siebie.) <-- UUUUUUUU!! DOBRZE SU!! Dake: Hej spokojnie, nie bijcie się o mnie... Su: Wcale się nie bijemy! Laeti: Oh, chyba zrozumiałam... Zostawię was samych, Sucrette musimy się jeszcze spotkać później! Su: Czekaj! (Poszła sobie.) Co ona zrozumiała?.. Dake: Haha żartujesz? To oczywiste, że zrozumiała, że bardzo mnie lubisz. Su: P-Pogadam z nią... Dake: Nie wierzysz mi? Su: (Poszłam zanim zdążył kontynuować rozmowę. <-- Su ty dupo... Szukamy labadziery i spotykamy ją niedaleko, jak już bajeruje z jakimiś dwoma kolesiami. Dobra jest -.-'' '''Laeti:' Oh Sucrette, nie jesteś z Dajkotą? Su: Uciekłaś tak nagle jak złodziej... Chciałam wiedzieć, co się stało. Laeti: '''To oczywiste chyba, byłam zaskoczona. Powinnaś była mi powiedzieć, że lubisz Dake. Nie próbowałabym wtedy go poderwać. <-- taa, jasne... '''Su: Bałam się zranić twoje uczucia. Laeti: Mnie? Haha, to nierealne. Su: '''Ale to zawsze takie trudne rozmawiać z tobą o ładnych chłopakach... '''Laeti: Nie martw się, szybko się podnoszę z każdego rozczarowania! Ale przez cały czas mówiłam poważnie, chciałabym się z tobą spotkać, tęskniłam za tobą. Szkola bez ciebie, to już nie to samo! Tęskniłam nawet za Kenem! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż go zobaczę! <-- uważaj, to moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie dla ciebie... -.- Su: Ah, nie mogę się już doczekać... Laeti: Dobrze, a teraz idź i dobrze się baw na zakupach z Dajkotą. Wskocz na niego! xD Su: Ja... Ja nie jestem taka otwarta w tych sprawach jak ty... Laeti: '''Rany, ale jesteś rozczarowująca! Jesteś za bardzo nieśmiała... Musisz przejąć inicjatywę! Z wyglądu wyglądasz na bardziej pewną siebie, ale w praktyce brakuje ci powietrza. '''Su: Co masz na myśli? Laeti: Byli chłopcy, którzy się w tobie podkochiwali i kiedy próbowali dać ci to do zrozumienia, ty zawsze nie łapałaś aluzji... Kiedy chłopak rumieni się gdy się uśmiechasz, to dlatego, że cię lubi! Nie powinnaś wtedy głupio pytać, dlaczego cały robi się czerwony! <-- lol, powiedziała jej kilka słów prawdy xD Su: Nigdy tak nie robiłam! Cóż, w sumie racja, że często nie rozumiem, dlaczego są zakłopotani... Laeti: ... Su: Zostawię cię już, Dake na mnie czeka. Cieszę się, że mogłam znowu cie spotkać! Laeti: Ja też! Miłej zabawy, opowiesz mi później? Su: Następnym razem, obiecuję! Su: '(...W każdym razie, kiedy następnym razem jakiś chłopak się przy mnie zarumieni zapytam go, czy mnie lubi!) <-- brawo Su, genialny plan! xD ''Biegniemy w ramiona kopulanta~! '''Dake: Dziewczyny i ich historie, to coś... Su: Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać... Dake: To nie ma znaczenia! Twoja koleżanka nie przyszła? Su: Nie chciała nam przeszkadzać. Dake: To miło z jej strony. (Objął Su ramieniem.) <--- UUUUUUUUUU dotyka jej.... Dake: To co byś chciała teraz robić? Mam już swoje okulary, byliśmy się czegoś napić... Su: Nie kupiłam prezentu dla Rosy! Dake: Nadal są jeszcze sklepy przed nami, możemy zrobić jeszcze rundkę po nich. Su: Dobry pomysł! A jeśli nic nie znajdę... Nieważne, później wyjaśnię.... UCH! Dake: '''Co się stało? '''Su: To moje buty... Bardzo bolą mnie nogi od chodzenia w nich przez cały dzień... Dake: Zostań tutaj, przyniosę ci jakieś buty na zmianę. <-- o.O what?.. Su: 'Czekaj!.. (Ale szybko pobiegł.) ''Czekamy czekamy...... I po chwili wrócił. Dostaliśmy niebieskie papucie xD lol i tak po sklepie teraz będziemy w nich dymać. Wyglądają trochę na takie szpitalne, hm. '''Dake: Znalazłem buty tak samo słodkie, jak ty. <-- to jest po prostu komplement roku... Szlajamy się tak po tym centrum, aż znajdujemy sklep z bielizną :D i czas na błysk inteligencji Su Su: Tutaj jest sklep z bielizną! Mogłabym kupić jeden komplet dla Rosy! Dake: To jest taki rodzaj prezentów między dziewczynami? Su: N-Nie do końca... To takie specjalne... Taki żart między nami. Idziesz ze mną? Dake: Nie chcesz, żebym poszedł razem z tobą? Su: N-Nie! Nie pójdziesz razem ze mną szukać bielizny! Dake: Sprzedają też tam stroje kąpielowe i jestem pewien, że strój jaki miałaś na sobie na plaży jest tysiąc razy bardziej sexy niż to, co sprzedają w tym sklepie. Su: Po prostu poczekaj tu na mnie! Dake: Jak sobie życzysz! Wchodzimy do sklepu. Su coś tam ogląda, znajduje w końcu komplet dla Rosy. Ale postanawia również kupić sobie jakąś bieliznę.... (he he). I idzie do kabiny!... xD I zasłania zasłonę za sobą!... xD w tle jakiś tuman się do niej drze: Sprzedawca: Panienko, pomóc w czymś? Su: 'Nie, dam sobie radę! ''I już ma na sobie bieliznę... xD I się tak spokojnie, nieświadomie ogląda w lustrze... xD i znowu ten tuman ze sklepu: '''Sprzedawca: '''Panienko! Twój chłopak cię szuka! '''Su: Chłopak? JAKI CHŁOPAK?? I przylazł ten rozdający plemniki na prawo i lewo... jak ninja się zakradł do jej kabiny i tak wali do niej prosto z mostu: Dake: Ah, tutaj jesteś! I tak sobie na legalu, spokojnie wchodzi do jej przebieralni! xD co się ma chłopak chamować... Dake: To dla mnie ta czerwona bielizna? :D Su: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (wyskakuje epicka ilustracja) Su: HELP! xD Dake: '''Przestań krzyczeć, jeszcze pomyślą, że cię zaatakowałem! '''Su: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! MANIAK MANIAK MANIAK !!!!!!!!! xD (ja się wesoło turlam ze śmiechu...) *''JEB* !! Su strzeliła go w twarz prawym sierpowym i wypchnęła z kabiny xD'' Dake: Czy... Su: SPIEPRZAJ KRETYNIE! xDDDDDDDDDDD Szybko się ubrała, wychodzi, a tam już stoi niedoszły kopulant z pięknym balkonikiem pod okiem xD Dake: Cóż... Można powiedzieć, że masz ciężką rękę. Su: Nigdy tego nie rób, NIGDY! Dake: Okej, okej, rozumiem że mam być grzeczny do następnego razu. Su: NIE BĘDZIE NASTĘPNEGO RAZU!! Dake: Więc dlaczego to kupujesz? Su: NA PEWNO NIE DLA CIEBIE!! Cały sklep się na nich gapił z otwartymi ustami jak wychodzili xDDDDDDD Su jeszcze się trochę na niego dąsała, a potem jej przeszło... Więc jednak jej się podobało xD Wracamy do domu, śpimy i idziemy do szkoły. Czas na rozdanie prezentów :D najpierw napatoczyliśmy się na bliźniaków: Su: Cześć chłopaki? Jak minął wam weekend? Alexy: Super! Taki długi weekend powinien być co tydzień! Armin: Tak, było mega! Miałaś czas, żeby trochę odpocząć? Su: Nie, byłam na zakupach w mieście. I mam coś dla ciebie Alexy! Alexy: Oh, naprawdę? Pomyślałaś o mnie? Jesteś taka milutka! <--- i just love you... Su: Haha, nie ma sprawy! Proszę bardzo! (Dałam mu koszulkę.) Alexy: Ouaaaaaa! Jest taka piękna! Su: Podoba ci się? Alexy: Totalnie! Jest super! Kocham te kolory! Su: Tak myślałam! Alexy: Bardzo ci dziękuję! Jesteś naprawdę super! Su: '(Wziął mnie w ramiona uśmiechając się.) Cieszę się, że ci się podoba! '''Armin: '... '''Su: Coś nie tak Armin? Armin: Cóż... Jestem trochę zazdrosny. Pomyślałaś o moim bracie, a o mnie nie, chociaż rzadko można nas spotkać osobno. <---- uuuuuu *_* Su: Nie mogłam kupić prezentu dla każdego, wybacz... Armin: Nie ma sprawy... Su: (Jednak wygląda na trochę rozczarowanego...) <-- ale na szczęście lovo nie spadło z nim ^~^ Alexy: Następnym razem kiedy pójdę na zakupy, to kupię coś dla ciebie! Su: Nie musisz! To nie ma być na zasadzie coś za coś. Alexy: Ale chcę! Su: (To z pewnością wywołało u mnie rumieniec...) Zostawię już was, do jutra! Alexy: Nie spóźnij się! Wygląda na to, że dyrka ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Su: Serio? Co takiego? Alexy: Peggy była mega podekscytowana, wydaje mi się, że chodzi o projekt o ktorym tyle słyszeliśmy... Armin: 'Tak! Gra laserowa! ''LOL Armin, LOL xD dobra, idziemy na koniec korytarza i spotykamy Irys i Melanię (oni coś podejrzanie ostatnio wszyscy parami chodzą...) '''Su: Cześć dziewczyny! Miałyście udany weekend? Melania: Tak, miałam okazję, żeby się pouczyć. Su: Mamy dziś egzamin?! Melania: Nie, ale nauka jest zawsze dobra. Su: Uf, przestraszyłaś mnie! Irys: Mnie też, mam problemy z uzyskaniem dobrych ocen... Su: '''(Biedna Irys...) Melanio, jesteś w grupie gospodarzy, wiesz co dyrka chce nam powiedzieć? '''Melania: Tak, chce nam powiedzieć, co szkoła przygotowywała dla nas tyle czasu. Su: A wiesz co to takiego? Melania: Wydaje mi się, że nawet Nataniel nic nie wiem na ten temat... Su: Peggy i inni też nic nie wiedzą. Cholera, bardzo dobrze utrzymują to w tajemnicy! Idziemy korytarzem.... i jest Szataniel z Kazimierzem xD rozmawiają o.O Kastiel: I czemu chcesz, żebym to zrobił? Nie mam zamiaru tego zrobić! Su: Um... Cześć chłopaki... Nataniel: Cześć Sucrette! Su: '''Co się dzieje? '''Nataniel: Nic specjalnego. Kastiel tylko wraca do szkoły. Su: (Mogłeś przynajmniej udawać, że się z tego powodu cieszysz...) Kastiel: '''Nie mam zamiaru zostać zwolniony, bo nie chce wysłuchiwać, co stara będzie miała do powiedzenia! '''Su: Dlaczego nie chcesz iść? Kastiel: '''Bo nie mam nic wspólnego z tym, co szkoła organizuje! I w niczym nie będę uczestniczyć! '''Su: A-Ale dlaczego? Może coś ci się tam spodoba! Kastiel: Kiedy ostatnim razem zrobiłem coś dla tej szkoły, moja ex się pojawiła! Co będzie następnym razem, moi rodzice? Su: Nie, nie wydaje mi się... Nataniel: Pozwól mu na to. Nie będziemy musieli go znosić! Su: (Obaj są męczący...) (Wzięłam Kasiela za rękę.) Chodź ze mną, muszę ci coś dać. <-- *mega podteksty* Kastiel: Nie skończyłem jeszcze z nim rozmawiać! Su: Masz na myśli jego? W każdym razie, on nawet nie chce, żebyś zmienił zdanie. Kastiel: Miałem jeszcze dużo obelg w rezerwie... Su: Jesteś niemożliwy! Kastiel: Więc, czego ode mnie chcesz? Su: Kupiłam ci prezent. (Dałam mu breloczek do kluczy.) Kastiel: *smile* Pffff.... Su: Dlaczego się śmiejesz? Nie podoba ci się? Kastiel: Tak, tak, podoba mi się. Tylko to trochę zabawne, że dajesz mi breloczek z czaszką. Zazwyczaj dziewczyny kupują głupie rzeczy, słodkie breloczki, czy inne bezsensowne rzeczy. Su: Cóż.... Twoja poprzednia koszulka... Kastiel: '''Jesteś jedna na milion. Dziękuję! '''Su: (Poczochrał mnie po włosach.) Hej! Delikatnie! <-- LOOOOOL Kazimierz mnie czochra!!! xDDDDDD Su: '(wow... Pięć minut temu był wściekły... Zmiana jest radykalna,ale bardzo się cieszę!) ''Teraz Violka i Kim stoją ^^ '''Su: Cześć dziewczyny! Violka: Cześć, miałaś udany weekend? Su: Bardzo! Byłam na zakupach! Kim: '''(coś tam bredzi, nie wiem o co jej chodzi...) '''Su: '''Kupiłam ci coś Violka! (Dałam jej breloczek.) '''Violka: Oh, jest taki słodki! Su: '''Sprawił ci przyjemność? '''Violka: '''Tak, bardzo! To będzie mój skarb! '''Su: Ah, jesteś przesłodka Violka! Idziemy i trafiamy na kolejne ogiery... Lysander i Kentin xD Su: '''Co robicie? '''Kentin: '''Staramy się zgadnąć, co chce nam powiedzieć dyrka. '''Su: I co? Kentin: '''Nie jestem dobry w zgadywaniu... '''Su: '''Cholera! Tym razem musimy tyle czekać, zanim się czegokolwiek dowiemy. '''Lysander: To prawda! Su: W sumie, to mam coś dla ciebie Lysander! (Dałam prezent dla Lysandra.) Lysander: Co to jest? Su: '''To jest gadżet "anty-zapominanie"! Naklej nalepkę na swój notatnik, a jeśli zapomnisz, gdzie go zostawiłeś, naciśnij joystick i nalepka zacznie grać! To jak dzwoniący telefon komórkowy. '''Lysander: Haha naprawdę? Ten gadżet jest zrobiony specjalnie dla mnie. Su: Tak! Na twój zgubiony notatnik! Lysander: Ale nie jestem tego taki pewien. Su: Dlaczego? Lysander: Znając siebie, raczej na pewno uda mi się zgubić joystick. Su: Haha o tym nie pomyślałam! (Ale jednak widać, że sprawiło mu to przyjemność.) *''DING DONG* idziemy do sali B, dyrka ma nam coś do powiedzenia. Nie mieliśmy okazji spotkać Rosy, żeby dać jej prezent, przez co Su ubolewa nad tym.'' Dyrka: Cóż, możemy zaczynać. Jak wiecie, organizowaliśmy bieg na orientację, żeby zebrać fundusze na pewne wydarzenie. Niestety nie powiodło się, ale za to zorganizowaliście koncert i uzbieraliśmy potrzebną kwotę! Teraz, kiedy wszystko jest już przygotowane, mogę wam powiedzieć: SZKOŁA ORGANIZUJE DNI OTWARTE. Su: (Co? Co to jest?) Dyrka: Na koniec dnia, każde klasa będzie musiała przygotować przedstawienie dla wszystkich odwiedzających! Pozwolimy wam wybrać, co chcecie zagrać oraz wybrać wasze kostiumy! Su: (Wow, super!) Dyrka: I oczywiście, najlepsza część tego dnia: wszystkie wasze rodziny zostaną zaproszone! Listy z zaproszeniami już zostały do nich wysłane. Su: Hm? (Usłyszałam za sobą znajomy dźwięk.) Nataniel: '''Nasi r-rodzice? '''Su: (Nataniel wygląda na niespokojnego.) Dyrka: '''Tak, haha! I będę mogła im wszystko o was opowiedzieć! Łącznie z historią o królikach! '''Su: (To dlatego przyjęła to wtedy tak dobrze... Bo ma teraz jeszcze jeden powód do przekazania naszym rodzicom...) Su: Dni otwarte, teatr, i rodzice każdego z nas w szkole... Zapowiada się długi dzień... ~KONIEC ODCINKA~ Mam nadzieję, że napisałam w miarę ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Rozpiski